


to feel you close

by Ser_Thirst_A_Lot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chakra sensing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Hashirama's one braincell, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot
Summary: Tobirama absolutelyhatesleaving home without giving Madara a proper goodbye kiss, today morning being one of the rare exceptions.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 17
Kudos: 185





	to feel you close

**Author's Note:**

  * For [copyninken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copyninken/gifts).



> this is copyninken's fault. Kill me with fluffy ideas why don't you. Watch me drown in MadaTobi for the rest of my life I guess *screams*  
> artwork for this (because I couldn't resist adding more MadaTobi fludd into the universe) attached at the end :3

Tobirama absolutely _hates_ leaving home without giving Madara a proper goodbye kiss, today morning being one of the rare exceptions. A bright flare of absolute terror in his brother’s chakra a few miles away has Tobirama jerking awake at an ungodly hour, heart hammering in worry as he moves out of bed to throw on the first pieces of clothing he can reach.

Of course, more often than not, the ‘emergency’ flares in Hashirama’s chakra (that he's learned to direct solely to Tobirama's senses) turn out to be nothing but worry over something trivial, or stupid (or both), but one can never be too careful.

A soft whimper comes from the bed and Tobirama smiles, seeing Madara grasp at the empty space beside him. Tobirama’s given up on finding his clothes at this point and dons one of Madara’s shirts—smelling deliciously of his loved one—then leans down to give Madara a quick kiss. He doubts it even registered as Madara is still asleep, no doubt tired from their love-making the night-before.

“I’ll be back soon, love,” Tobirama promises, tucking Madara fully under the blanket.

He focuses on the Hiraishin seal in his brother's house, hoping to every god in existence whatever is causing Hashirama distress isn't as stupid as his Mokuton accidentally mingling with paper and growing an enormous garden out of paperwork.

_Again._

A few grueling, disastrous hours later, Tobirama ends up cursing every god in existence; the ‘problem’ being even dumber than he’d expected. Only his Anija is capable of thinking that bringing home a feral wounded tiger cub possessed by a _very_ violent, _very_ pissed of _water onryō_ , is a good idea. And his absolute joke of an excuse for bothering Tobirama before sunrise is his inability to take care of said problem without overdoing it and killing the poor tiger by accident. 

It's unfortunate Mito won't be back from her mission for a while or Hashirama would have to suffer her special brand of creative punishments.

“If you _ever_ again dare call for me for something as idiotic as this, Anija,” Tobirama says, casting a drying jutsu to get rid of all the damned water flooding his idiot brother’s residence, “I will have you taking care of Madara's, Izuna's _and_ my paperwork for at least a month.” Given that the last time Hashirama had been forced to do so for a week he'd despaired so much he tried to cripple himself by papercuts, Tobirama hopes the threat will keep him in line. 

“But Tobi,” his brother whines, a pout forming as Tobirama pointedly dries everything in the room except Hashirama, “I couldn’t have left Tigey all alone in the woods. You wouldn’t, too!”

“I would checked if the animal was _possessed by a vengeful spirit_ before I brought him into the village, Anija,” Tobirama growls, and said tiger roars in what Tobirama hopes is agreement. “Something _you_ would have done too had you any more brain cells than just the one.” 

Hashirama gives a mock-gasp and clutches at his heart, eyes filling up with tears, and Tobirama simply groans and Hiraishins away before more of his Anija’s idiotic drama inevitably makes him yearn for the sweet release of death.

Madara’s chakra, he knows, will calm him.

As always, Tobirama relaxes instantly as he finds himself back in their home, sensing Madara still asleep even though it’s past noon already. It was their day off after all—or would have been, for Tobirama, if he hadn’t been cursed with a brother with no self-preservation instincts.

He suppresses the spike of anger.

Deep breath. Exhale. He is home now.

Tobirama tentatively reaches out to tangle his chakra with Madara’s, following where he could sense him in the living room. He can’t help grinning at the way he finds his lover sprawled over the couch with his favorite book lying on the floor, using Tobirama’s fur collar as a pillow and one of his kimono shirts as a blanket.

Gods.

It scares him sometimes, how much he loves this man. How these touching moments of softness still make his heart rattle against his ribs and the butterflies flutter about in his stomach, even after almost half a decade of their relationship. For just a little while, Tobirama allows himself to enjoy the quiet, watching Madara sleep and reveling in the grounding feeling of his chakra—smoldering embers and a tinge of ash and spices, reminiscent of the warmth of the sun’s rays. It’s like makeshift cloak Tobirama wraps himself in, soon wanting nothing more than to curl up next to Madara and feel him as close as possible.

Tobirama walks over to the couch, reaching out to caress Madara’s cheek.

“Wake up, love.”

“Mm?” Madara’s eyes flutter open and he looks up blearily, lips mirroring Tobirama's smile. “Oh. G’morning.”

“Afternoon, you mean?”

“Yeah, that,” Madara says with a yawn. “Y’left.”

Tobirama rolls his eyes.

“Anija.”

“Ugh.” Tobirama chuckles at how the simple word conveys both sincere sympathy and immense disgust. “I probably don’t want to know.”

“Definitely.”

Tobirama pushes Madara down when he moves to stand up and instead joins him under the makeshift blanket, burying his face in Madara’s neck and inhaling the familiar scent that he’s come to associate with happiness and home. It’s then that Madara takes notice his sleeping arrangements and flails, mumbling something about Tobirama always leaving his clothes lying around (though they’re all always folded into drawers and color-coded) and how the living room is criminally short of pillows (Tobirama doesn’t mention the pillows he’d glimpsed scattered behind the couch). He trails off, his blush only deepening as Tobirama stares him down with a raised eyebrow, laughing softly at his beautiful mess of a lover.

“Well,” Madara pulls out his final argument, “ _you’re_ wearing my shirt.”

“I am, and I love it,” Tobirama admits easily, nuzzling Madara's nose with his. “Makes me feel safe, like you’re hugging me even when you’re not nearby.”

“You’re such a sap,” Madara teases, even as he’s still flustered and unable to meet Tobirama’s eyes. “Also, I didn’t receive a good morning or goodbye kiss today.”

“A tragedy,” Tobirama agrees, shifting them so he’s pinning Madara down, capturing Madara’s lips in a demanding, lingering kiss that leaves them both breathless. “We’ll have to correct that. Repeatedly.”

Madara hums, grin widening, and draws him down to steal another kiss, and another, legs tangling, hands grasping at each other to draw themselves as close as they possibly can. Tobirama sighs, basking in the heady feeling of their chakras joining, breathing in the heady mixture of their scents, quickly forgetting whatever it was that had his ire up earlier.

Everything is perfect in his lover’s arms.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjyed the read:3 I hope this wasn't overly cheesy or cringy, I wrote this at 3 am and that's always a recipe for disaster lol  
> feel free to say hi and scream with me about these idiots on [tumblr](http://lou-random.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/Lou_Random) :3


End file.
